


cowardice

by its_yoursong



Series: flaws [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_yoursong/pseuds/its_yoursong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall inhaled deeply, obviously refraining from biting his nails. Louis knew him well too.</p><p>“Look, if. If you’re seeing someone else, you need to tell me. You have to. I can’t keep wondering anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	cowardice

"Louis, can we talk for a second ?"

Louis glanced up from his phone.

His bowl of cereal was probably getting soggier and soggier where it had been sitting for half an hour already, right in front of him.

“Hum, sure.” he said, looking back at his phone. His head was pounding. He hoped Niall would come out with whatever he wanted to say quickly.

“Can you … Drop your phone for a second ? We’ve been … Well, I’ve been eating in silence for half an hour.”

Louis sighed. He locked his phone and put it down. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He knew it made him look cold, and like he didn’t really care. It had taken Niall ages to take those walls down. And now he was building them back up. Had been for a few months.

“I’m listening.”

Niall inhaled deeply, obviously refraining from biting his nails. Louis knew him well too.

“Look, if. If you’re seeing someone else, you need to tell me. You have to. I can’t keep wondering anymore.”

Louis rolled his eyes, flicked his fringe. He saw Niall tense up. He knew what he was doing, but didn’t feel like he could stop it. He felt like a ticking bomb about to go off anytime.

“I’m not.” Niall furrowed his brows.

“Hum. Are you sure ? I can hear it, y’know. I’ve been … There’s something up, obviously. You barely talk to me anymore. You don’t touch me. You come in at weird hours. You’re always smiling so bright and everything, telling me you’re alright …”

“’Cos I am.” This time, Niall snorted. “Yeah, sure. You smell like weed all the time. I still sleep in the same bed as you do, Louis.”

“Yeah, well maybe you shouldn’t.”

Niall’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t look that surprised. “So you want to break up with me ? Is that it ? Couldn’t it have been simpler to just tell me that you don’t love me anymore ?”

Louis averted his eyes. He could hear the anger taking over the hurt in Niall’s voice. “Fuck, Louis, what did I do to you ? I didn’t do anything to deserve this. The least you could have done would have been to fucking talk to me ! I can take it. So what, were you afraid ? Are you that much of a coward, uh ? Or do you just not care about me ?”

_I am a coward. It’s nothing to do with you, I promise._

“Fuck off, Niall.” he muttered. His head hurt like hell. Niall didn’t say anything, but without even looking at him Louis knew there were probably tears welling up in his eyes. Anger. Hurt. Sadness. His heart breaking, maybe.

“You fuck off, Tomlinson. I did nothing to deserve this.”

He got up and slammed the door of their bedroom close. As soon as he was out of sight, Louis went to the bathroom. Instead of taking pain pills to calm his hangover down though, he crouched down in front of the sink and opened the cupboard. He dismantled the piece of wood in the back and grabbed the bottle of Jack that was behind. He sipped it quietly. Minutes later, Niall was slamming the front door, probably on his way to work.

_I am nothing but a fucking coward._

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this. if people actually want to read it ah. will be a verse though, or something. let me know what you tought ! any criticism and spelling remarks are gladly accepted. :)


End file.
